DESCRIPTION: CRIP III is a mailed survey of cancer risk information providers. A self-administered questionnaire will be sent to 750 formally recognized (such as geneticists, genetic counselors, nurses and psychologists) CRIP to assess their knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, practices and perceptions about breast, ovarian and colon cancer risk information. The same questionnaire will be sent to 750 less formally recognized CRIP (such as medical oncologists, surgical oncologists, and family physicians). The total number of correspondents will be 1500 CRIP from five countries. The results will be analyzed using descriptive statistics, log-linear modeling, logistic regression, analysis of variance and regression analysis. The findings of this survey will both provide data for a comprehensive report on persons providing heritable cancer risk information at this time and also be the basis for a CRIP IV International Consensus Conference to be held in month 18 of this project.